


We're screwed

by SpideyFrxst



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFrxst/pseuds/SpideyFrxst
Summary: Riley wants to keep them as a secret but Mac already made his professional life one, he won't let his private life be one too.





	We're screwed

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank my genius sweetie Hope (@artemIs37) for helping me with this first MacRiley One-Shot I've made and also be my best friend on this journey. We're both author of this idea. We ship MacRiley a lot, we're crazy about them and noticed somehow the lack of fanfics about them so we are here to fix it ! We're not done yet !
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language at all, I'm doing my best. Sorry for if you see some ugly faults, send me a notice and I will fix it ;-)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it ! and share with the MacRiley fandom that deserve the world ! Also with anyone else !  
> I can find me at on Twitter under the same username

Routine mission, that’s what Matty said. Obviously she missed to mention boring too. But Mac and Riley tried to see the bright side as always. Jack being on a mission with Delta Force in Philippines gave them a real nerve rest time. No complaining or sass, it was just quiet. Infiltrating the building as been the easiest thing, for Macgyver aka super genius. No guards but a light security system, nothing impossible for the Phoenix Foundation duo. Mac was now waiting for Riley to do her thing, hacking through the firewall of that mirror company, suspected to cover up fundings for a terrorist organisation. Riley seemed focusing on her doing, carefully checking her progression. She is the best anyway, that is what Mac thought. She always has been a badass, no matter how people saw analyst’s job as boring and without excitement, Mac knew that she loved what she did, saved their missions and lives plenty of times. And that’s no surprise for him that after months into their relationship, Angus MacGyver, literal genius still amazed by Riley Davis skills. A relationship that she wanted to keep secret, for job’s reason obviously and as a thoughtful boyfriend, Mac just agreed, not really pleased with this idea. He was used to it now, secret dates, discret kisses and all but he wanted more, he wanted to feel free in this and now he felt trapped. He wanted to confronts Riley about it for a week now but never seemed to find the right moment. Only God knows why he decided that now would be perfect. He took his shot:

« So, I’ve been thinking » he paused not sure how to continue. 

« That’s new » Riley said, letting out a small laugh but not leaving the screen she has been watching for the last 15 minutes.

« About the thing we agreed on » Mac continued, hoping she would understand where he’s going.

« I think you need to precise your thing. We agreed on a lot of things between us, like never let Jack watch full Die Hard movies in a row because of all the quotes he would fill the hallways the next day, on keeping our hands off Bozer’s relationship with Leanna because he totally nails it for now, and- » Riley didn’t finish her numberous examples, Mac interrupted.

« Actually, I wanted to talk about us, about our relationship, about hiding. »

« We did talk about this Mac. »

« Yeah, and I think we should re-talk about it then because it’s been months now and I don’t think I want to do it anymore. » That sounded more sensitive and romantic in his head. When he finally heard himself, he realized how wrong it came out.

« You want to break up with me? » Riley didn’t realize she stopped typing on her keyboard, only focused now on her boyfriend’s words. Her voice was so quiet but Mac did hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

« No ! No ! Riles … » He looked at her brown hazelnut eyes and continued, fixing his own words  « On the contrary, I want our relationship to evolve, I want us to have one where we don’t have to hide ourselves from the others anymore, I- ». Alarms interrupting his thoughts, Riley quickly turned to her computer, re focusing again despite her instant heartbreak moment. She had to get the mission done before. Mac didn’t have the choice but get his professional thoughts together and let the personal ones go away, something more important was going on, including their safety. He got up from the chair he has been sitting and took a quick glance around; nothing. Well until he heard footsteps, many of them, amplifying each second they spent in the server room. Matty said nothing about help so he assumed, they weren’t here to get them out safely. Mac clenched his jaw, no time anymore. Before calling Matty, he had to get Riley and him safe first. He patted Riley’s shoulders, telling her silently to hurry.

« I’m almost done ! » Riley answered.

« We have no time Riles ! » Mac stated.

« Got it ! Let’s move ! » Riley closed her laptop and followed Mac through the servers. Their exit was not far away. Trying not the engage fight and stay discret would be their best chance to stay alive. Fortunately, Mac noticed, during his round of the room earlier, another door. Riley and him hid behind a server tower, near the door checking if some of the new guests would spot them. Luckily for them, the door was not locked. What a day for Macgyver, he could have done this mission while sleeping, but of course he had to bring his personal life into it. Mac turned to Riley:

« After we pass this door we stay on our guards, fast walk to the window, our exit is straight ahead. » 

« Okay. » Riley nodded, still shaken up by his words but it was no moment for a fight. She opened the door and sprinted into the hall. Mac followed and closed the door quietly. He was not sure how to process what happened before the alarms stopped early their conversation. But they had first to get out of here and then they will talk as they promised.

_____________________________

Back to Phoenix headquarters, their escape happened like they had planned it. Got out and called Matty, a team went to their rescue. It was late night, most of the foundation employees were back to their homes. Mac still didn’t know about his plans: will he go home alone or with his girlfriend ? Riley, as always, is focused on the laptop, but this time, he felt she was pissed. If he wanted to go home with her tonight, he had to sort it out: 

« You’re okay ? » Mac’s brain saved him of many situations but right now, this is all he thought of to start the conversation and he exactly excepted for Riley to shut it down immediatly.

« I’m fine » Riley answered, not in a happy mood, judging by Mac’s experience.

« Are you going to flee out of the conversation every time I hit this subject ? » No response. Perfectly understanding this silent answer, he sat on a chair obviously starting to feel pissed too. Mac hated to admit it to himself, but he was almost on the edge. Was she going to avoid this forever ? Is he ever going to have hiding his feelings for her ? Riley was still typing furiously, highly focused. Maybe he was the only one really concerned by it and she never intended to tell anyone. Riley didn’t have a easy life as a child and before Phoenix recrutement, explaining some trust issues and fear about letting anyone entering her private life but Mac thought they were past that, for a long time now. Even when they weren’t together yet. People always referred to him as someone with this incredible ability to be optimistic in very bad situations, and he couldn’t deny that he had to, taking consideration of his work and improvised plans. However, in this case, it was not about deactivating a nuclear bomb or prevent an big terrorists attack: it was about his life, personal life but it didn’t make it any less important to him. He decided to let the time pass, looking everywhere for a paperclip or something that could ease the tension. Riley might finish this at any moment and they will be free to talk. But this was taking forever. 

« Still ignoring ? » Another quiet answer. 

« Riley, stop typing. » He is on his very anger limit. 

« Riley. Please, let’s talk, like adults, we aren’t children. » He asked gently, controlling his highly upset mind and soul.

Finally seeing that her mouth is about to move, he breathed again, not sure of when he ceased to, hopeful to end this argument between them.

« It’s not the right time to talk about it, I’m busy.» Not what he expected and that was too late, he crossed the limits, not taking any of this anymore.

« Not the right time ? » Mac snorted, getting closer to her with his chair so she can feel his breath right beside her, warm against her neck. It was not how he expected this context to be. He continued, his tone harsh and eyes sending some kind of lightning bolts, if it was possible, it would. Riley stopped and turned to him, slightly afraid but also determined. How could this have gone so bad in the late six hours ? She is concerned about this, as Mac is but, even with his great IQ, he did not seem to worry about the consequences of this, for them particularly. Matty might never let them work together anymore. Jack is going to do a scene about the trust issues, it’s been too long since they’re lying. The only one she wasn’t worried about was Bozer. He would be happy for both, they’re best friend and he wished her to finally find her one man. She doesn’t know yet if Angus Macgyver is that man but she knows that all she wants is to be with him. She is kicked out of the thoughts when Mac continued, harsh tone steady and glaring at her. The moment consequences flew through her mind felt like hours, it has only been seconds to the real world. She is out of her world, hearing Mac’s voice becoming clearer to hear:

« No one is listening, no one is here, only us here so don’t go all « wait someone could hear us » excuses, we’ve been here for hours, not talking, pretending like we don’t care even if I feel like I’m the only one who does here. This hack you are doing can wait, I can’t. We can’t » He sighed, taking a deep breath after the amount of words he left out. « Right now is the right time Riley. »

« Consequences means nothing to you uh ? Because it does for me. I’m not the only one concerned about this, you don’t know it then let me tell you finally what I feel: I hate hiding ourselves from our friends, family even. I hate that I can not kiss you or hug you every time I want because that might be a problem. Mac, I want it as much as you do but imagine not working together anymore is what could happen after or, imagine being separated by the agency. I’d rather lie than this okay ? » Some tears ready to fall from her eyes, Riley kept her worried look connected with Mac surprised one. He didn’t say anything, just raised both of his hands to wipe the tears that fell. At this moment, Riley only cared about his touch, his soft hands on both of her cheeks, his thumbs doing a soft circles on her skin to erase the sadness on her face. She could only let her heart melt. She said everything she had to, things she’d been keeping in her throat for a long time. Macgyver gave her the only response that she hadn’t expected after this. She thought of him saying that she finally admitted, that he was right and they should tell everyone right away. Somehow, it wasn’t the Angus she knew. He is the sweet guy she met and always put faith in her, his soft boy scout personality. For Mac, it was the first time of the day his brain didn’t have to think twice about his next move. He decided to keep their bubble closed for more time, just leaned in, softly deposing his lips on hers. A light longing kiss, not full of desire, it was just promise that they will be okay, together and that they wanted the same thing. Mac’s hands slided down Riley’s neck as she put her hands of his forearms. Both their eyes closed, enjoying this peaceful moment and meaningful kiss for both of them. A bubble for both of them, that would be the only thing they would regret after they tell anyone. Out of nowhere, the bubble exploded, as someone cleared his throat behind.

« I wondered when If I would rather learn this by walking on both of you or if you would have told me the truth face-to-face. » Matty stated, stern face, staring, her eyebrows drawing a slight frown. Mac and Riley weren’t doing anything wrong from their point of view, but when it comes to work, the only point of view that mattered was Matty’s, and she was not pleased. They’re so screwed.

___________________________________

Many words could describe Mac and Riley’s situation right now, but all of them seemed to have the same definition as disaster. Love and feelings can make you do stupid things, but not any second they felt that way, the stupid thing was that karma chose to put Matty at the doorway when it happened. Mac thought that even the karma had no control over Matilda Webber, she controlled everything. Riley was staring at the computer, thinking how they left their guard down for a single kiss, that might change their future forever and as always, consequences filled her mind, again but this time, it might happen. All she feared would happen at some point, because she let Macgyver, stay too close, her only weakness of the moment, the one she can’t resist and she got caught and she will loose him. Angus, walking through the control room, going back and forth wasn’t helping, he was trying to think but felt like his brain was shut down to any reasonable thoughts. One of his arms around his chest, supporting the other one, a hand on his mouth. He started it all. For him, no doubt it was his fault, he pushed Riley to the edge, just like he was to see if she cared, he couldn’t believe he had doubts about it. He made Riley’s fears come true in a matter of seconds. He sighed, closing his eyes. No more news from Matty. After she caught them, they all stared at each other, awkward situation as neither one of them managed a single world, their brains completely out. A moment that felt like eternity, before Matty broke the silence:

« Riley, can you finish this so I can go home ? » Without a answer, she left. She wasn’t expecting Riley to say something. Despite her question, Matty gave Riley an order, that she executed in the minute, she was almost done anyway. Now, nothing. She didn’t came back and honestly they were to afraid to leave without a word of her, and terrified to stay because of bad news she might brought with her. They were stuck. Her eyes not leaving the screen, Riley finally managed some words out of her mouth:

« What do you think Matty will do? » She was worried, he could hear it, sense it and it did not felt great.

« I have no idea but she did not seem happy, although Matty doesn’t smile for any reasons except the special ones » No laugh from Riley’s mouth escaped, joking wasn’t a good way to calm them. Mac rubbed his eye with both of his hands, stopping his ballad around the room. He spoke right after, taking his serious tone once more.

« I can't believe this is happening »

« There are rules and that's Matty, we can't expect much from this »

« And that’s my fault we’re in this situation » He finally laid his eyes on her, as she stood up to face him. 

« I’m so sorry Riley ».

« Mac, it is not your fault, you don’t own a spider sense, you couldn’t know she was there »

« That’s not it, I started the fight Riley, because I was upset and also because I wanted it to feel right, us, together but instead I pressed you and ruined everything. I'm sorry, I should have thought about it. You were right about this hidden relationship. »

« Mac » She took his hands into hers, lancing her fingers with his, to make him focus on her. « I was never with it, you have to know that but I acted like I did because ... with the job we're doing we can't afford to spread the world about us and what we feel but I do know that this is not the kind of relationship I want. Lying to our friends and hiding ourselves. All I want is to be with you and feel free to do what I want, and both of us, it is right, it feels right. »

He engulfed her in her arms, resting his head on top of hers. He looked around, to think about how he was going to survive without her. Riley, glued to Mac’s chest, wanted this moment to never end, she didn’t know if she might even feel him against her ever again. They lived their moment like it was their last, it sounds dramatic but losing each other sounded like the end of their world.

« May I have a word with you both when you’re done ? » Matty, out of nowhere, asked almost too playfully.

They separated, feeling cold after that tight embrace.

« Look, Matty, we know it’s against rules and- » Riley thought it was all or nothing, started when she was interrupted by Mac, finishing her sentence.

« We never intended to happen, it just did and if we have to be apart, both of living thousands of miles from each other, we’d rather leave the agency. » Macgyver heard himself, but had no intention in taking back this possible quitting offer. Matty didn’t move, no facial reactions, no words even. Was she even the real Matty ? She just smiled. Mac and Riley both stared at her like she was possessed by a ghost. How could she be even smiling. Goosebumps were all they felt in their body when Matty finally opened her mouth:

« You are right, there are rules and unlike Jack’s opinion, they are not made to be broken but to be followed. In here, these rules are what make our agents safe, what make this foundation work and be assured that anyone who tries to break that perfect wheel would have to go through me and I inform you no one succeed yet. » Paralyzed, Mac and Riley knew it, it was the end. They cleared their throat, looking at their feet like children being grounded. Matty continued, without considering the couple, living the worst time right now. She is a spy, she is the best spy, aware of their situation and also of their relationship, for a long time. If she wasn’t how could she pretend being the best ?:

« However, even if I’m against any relationships between agents, especially from my best team. I have to admit that in the last months, none of your missions showed a slice of conflicts or anything that might put your team in danger. Also what you mean to each other, brings the best out of both of you, as in a personal and professional way and I’m very grateful for it. I’d be a very bad leader if I changed my winning team for some old rules. »

« So you’re saying what I believe you are saying ? »

« It depends, wanna make me waste my time again Macgyver ? »

« No, no, of course ma’am. »

« Alright then, Macgyver, Davis, see you tomorrow. I won’t accept any late arrival anymore, no matter the excuse. I let you free of your choice, staying together, but if I see and sense even a light risk that could blow up this team, I will send you both and opposite countries of the world. Did I make myself clear ? » 

« Yes ma’am » Both answering, keeping themselves from jumping on each other like they haven’t seen in years.

Matty left, with a soft smile and a goodnight. When she was out of sight, Mac caught Riley from behind, making her squeal. He kissed a soft spot on her neck, sending her to heaven, to a perfect place. She is hoping it was a dream and she would never wake up. It was no dream. Riley rested her tired body on her boyfriend’s one. His perfume, his warm body, it was all she needed. Mac was offering her support, feeling how tired she was. He forgot about his own exhaustion, happiness made him forget it. Riley smiled so widely her cheeks might hurt a some point. All fears were gone, they were together, they could tell anyone, living their relationship at its fullest, without looking behind their back each time. 

End.


End file.
